mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GoldenSandslash15/Improvements to the M11 Precon Reign of Vampirism Deck
Improvements to the M11 Precon Reign of Vampirism Deck Upon playtesting in several duels with mainstreet and one with Akiza, I have found that the best card in here is Captivating Vampire. It powers up nearly the entire deck, and often when dueling, I was wishing that I would draw it. Not only does it increase the power of Vampires, but when I get five of them out, I can gain control of an opponent's creature. This is especially helpful because since my cards are weak, my opponents often controlled the powerful creatures. So, why have only one Captivating Vampire? It's a great card, and one of the few cards in this deck without multiples. I should definitely add more. The bad things about this deck? Everything Green. I hated it when I drew Green cards, because they weren't as useful as the black cards, and felt like they were just there for the sake of having a second colour. They slowed the deck down a lot. I think I should remove the Green cards, and replace them with more Black cards. A monocolour deck would do better. This being the case, I would need more Swamps. This is good due to cards like Corrupt and Quag Sickness. Incidentally, if I do not add more swamps, I should take these two cards out of the deck. They were rarely, if ever, used, since I felt like I never had enough Swamps to make the effect worthwhile. Corrupt was also too expensive, mana-wise. So, what do I put into the deck to replace the Green stuff? Well, I looked at the other M11 Black deck (the one that combos with White), and found absolutely nothing helpful (except another Doom Blade). So, here I go. Time to show off my totally non-existant MTG deck-building skills! (I bet you pros out there will be making fun of this.) First of all, since the point is to add more Captivating Vampire cards, we can start with putting in 3 more of those. Next, we need a way to draw them. The deck already comes with two Diabolic Tutor cards and a Sorcerer's Strongbox. I want to get rid of Sorcerer's Strongbox. It costs 6 mana total, and you only get a 50/50 shot. Not worth it. Put in another Diabolical Tutor, maybe. The better choice is another artifact. after looking around the M11 decks, I found a really good card in the White/Blue Deck. Crystal Ball. The other card that I would like to consider is Ancient Craving. This was a card in my old, terrible decks. (http://mtg.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenSandslash15) Even mainstreet once said that it was a great card, and he generally rightfully hated on those decks. (He even said it was better than Sign in Blood, which is, from what I understand, the main draw power of a Black Deck.) I also NEED another 2 Doom Blades. From what I gather about Black decks, you need 4. The final thing that this deck needs is a game finisher. Or rather, a card with high cost that is very powerful and intended to play late in the game. I have no idea what I could put here. People online have recommended Rotting Legion to Black Decks, but I don't know how it would work with Vampire Decks, considering that it is a Zombie. The rest that I'm going to list off is the cards in my old Black Deck that I wouldn't mind bringing back. Aside from the aforementioned Ancient Craving, which is a must, a part of me wants to bring back Soul Feast (gives me an 8 point boost total), Dakmor Lancer (3/3 with a built-in Doom Blade), and MAYBE Gravedigger (I felt like Vampires don't belong in the graveyard, and throughout my duels, I tried not to keep them in there very long.) Again though, if too much is changed, then I lose focus of the original deck. The number one thing I need is more Swamps. (This deck has 16 (although it also has 9 Forest), most 60-card decks should have 25-26.) The main problem, though, is my lack of MTG experience. I don't know the effects of a ton of cards, so I can't easily recommend what to put in there. Therefore, this list is tentative. Here goes. Swamp x26 Barony Vampire x3 Bloodthrone Vampire x3 Captivating Vampire x4 Dakmor Lancer x1 Child of Night x3 Reassembling Skeleton x1 Viscera Seer x2 Ancient Craving x2 Corrupt x2 Crystal Ball x2 Diabolic Tutor x3 Doom Blade x4 Quag Sickness x2 Rise from the Grave x1 Soul Feast x1 Total Card Count: 60 And now, I eagerly await being made fun of by all of you MTG Players! See ya soon. :-P Category:Blog posts